Love in Workshop
by Clarissimi
Summary: Faktanya sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin bertemu adalah bencana. Mereka sejatinya adalah musuh bubuyutan tapi kejadian saat mereka berdua terkunci didalam bengkel membuat kadar kebencian masing-masing menguap begitu saja. top!yoongi. BTS.
1. Chapter 1

"Park Jimin"

"Min Yoongi."

.

.

"aaaaarrrgghh! Wajahku!"

"woah kau luar biasa Park."

"kau mau mati?!"

.

.

"dia seperti melakukan suntik botox."

"ya! Mulutmu."

"realita."

.

.

"sialan, disini panas sekali."

"nyalakan saja AC-nya."

"bodoh."

.

.

.

"arrrrggghhh! Masa depanku!"

"wah...ini menyenangkan! Bagaimana rasanya?"

.

.

.

"gencatan senjata?"

"ya, gencatan senjata."

.

.

.

"12 batang bunga mawar."

"untuk apa?."

"dimakan!"

.

.

.

"apa ini?"

"24 bunga origami sebagai ganti bunga mawar."

"cih, dasar tidak modal."

'..."

"Tak apa, yang penting kau menyetujuinya bukan begitu?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n : YoonMin yey! Ada yang mau ff gaje ini lanjut? Sebenernya aku sendiri ragu buat bikin ini ff (project coba-coba). Aku buat ff ini Cuma sekedar pengobat rasa haus akan ff YoonMin (yang jarang ada).

Dan soal gender Jimin di ff ini aku masih ragu...jadi tolong sarannya ya, enaknya Jimin jadi apa? Pembaca yang baik hati bisa vote lewat pm atau kotak review.

oke Cuma itu doang yang mau aku omongin.

Reviews? Please...


	2. Hari Sial

Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, siapa yang tidak kenal mereka?

Keeksistensian mereka sudah melegenda, penghuni Bangtan High School tahu itu. Walau mereka berdua mempunyai kedudukan kasta yang setara dalam lingkungan sekolah, pengaruh mereka pada warga sekolah sama-sama luar biasa, jangan berpikir bahwa mereka berada dalam kubu yang sama.

Faktanya sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin bertemu adalah bencana, yah jika bertemu saja sudah membuat bencana apalagi jika mereka berada dalam kubu yang sama sudah bisa ditebak, dunia akan kiamat.

Mereka adalah perwujudan nyata dari air dan minyak.

Mereka berada di sekolah yang sama, berada di ruangan yang sama dan menghirup udara yang sama pula. Tapi sikap keduanya menggambarkan seolah mereka berada di planet yang berbeda. Tidak saling mengenal.

Jika tidak percaya coba test, tanyakan keberadaan Jimin pada Yoongi kau hanya akan mendapatkan jawaban tidak bermutu seperti, 'dia tidak swag aku tidak kenal.' Atau jawaban-jawaban menyebalkan lainnya yang menguras emosi.

Jimin pun sama saja dia hanya akan memekik ketika nama Min Yoongi disebut,

'oh Min Yoongi si kakek tua yang disuntik botox itu!' Jimin hanya asal bicara saat itu. Tapi ternyata orang-orang yang mendengarnya percaya apa yang di ucapkannya bahkan sampai-sampai Yoongi mendapat gelar karenanya.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat kadar kebencian Yoongi pada Jimin bertambah, waktu itu Yoongi bahkan melabrak Jimin ditengah keramaian datang dengan aura mematikan yang menguar juga mulut beracunnya yang sudah berdesis-desis berbahaya, walau begitu Jimin tak gentar, Jimin sudah siap.

Tipikal Min Yoongi, dia akan berbicara to the point dengan tutur katanya yang pedas nan menyakitkan. Jadi sebelum sepatah kata meledak dari mulut Yoongi melukainya, Jimin menyela. 'berkacalah pada fakta.' Dan Jimin lari terbirit setelah mengatakannya.

Lari meninggalkan Yoongi dengan dahi yang sudah berkedut-kedut, Yoongi emosi, jelas. Tapi Yoongi hanya bisa berdecih dan berlalu pergi, tidak bisa menampik apa yang dikatakan Jimin tentangnya ada benarnya.

Yoongi sadar, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan mulut Jimin yang berbicara seenak jidatnya atau pun orang-orang bodoh yang telah mempercayai kata-kata Jimin. Itu salahnya juga sih. Yoongi sadar, bahwa-sial-wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi ini mirip seperti orang yang disunti botox.

Yoongi tidak pernah berekspresi seolah hal itu adalah hal yang paling tabu macam kentut di depan umum, dia bahkan masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya saat ada gempa, tidak kesakitan saat jatuh berguling dari tangga, tidak menjerit saat jarinya tergencit pintu mobil. Tapi...

"aaarrrgghh! Kau apakan mobilku sialan!" untuk yang satu ini tidak. Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangan, enggan menatap mobil kesayangannya yang bernasib mengenaskan.

Demi kolor hitamnya! benda Itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut mobil. "maaf ya hyung, kapan-kapan akan kuganti rugi." sekonyong-konyong perempatan siku-siku mucul di kening seorang Min Yoongi.

"maaf dengkulmu! Bocah tengik macam apa yang menyetir mobil hingga mobilnya remuk?!" Taehyung pemuda yang baru saja kena sembur, menatap Yoongi takjub. Bagaiman dia tidak takjub? Taehyung baru saja melihat seorang Min Yoongi mengeluarkan ekspresinya, walau mungkin ini bukan pertanda bagus.

Ah bencana!

"ya! Alien! Aku tidak menyuruhmu melarikan diri!".

Yoongi mencengkram kerah belakang kemeja Taehyung yang baru saja akan melarikan diri dan menyeretnya tanpa perasaan untuk kembali pada posisi semula, sementara Taehyung hanya bisa meronta dengan gerakan brutal.

"hyung." Taehyung meringis berhenti memberontak, matanya berkedip-kedip dengan pandangan memohon sementara Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus namun mematikan.

"kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

"ne."

"bagus! Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mobilku tidak kembali." dan setelah berkata seperti itu Yoongi melenggang pergi. Masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan wajah lemas juga pikiran kusut. Taehyung memperhatikan benda mengenaskan di hadapannya kemudian mendesah.

Bagaimana mungkin dia memperbaiki kerusakan mobil hyungnya sedangkan dia tidak mempunyai satu lembar pun uang di dompet agar benda tersebut bisa masuk bengkel. Andai saja waktu itu dia mengizinkan Hoseok pergi bersamanya, mungkin jika mobilnya hancur seperti ini Taehyung bisa menjadikan Hoseok sebagai tumbalnya.

Ah...ngomong-ngomong soal Hoseok kenapa ide itu tidak terpikirkan?

Taehyung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang, akhirnya dia punya solusi. Tangannya merogoh saku celana mengambil benda pipih persegi dan mendial nomor seseorang. Taehyung menunggu seseorang di sebrang sana menjawab panggilannya harap-harap cemas.

Dan ketika panggilan itu tersambung Taehyung menyerobot, "aku butuh bantuanmu. Rumah Yoongi hyung. Sekarang, ini darurat!" dan memutuskan sambungannya dengan sepihak juga tidak lupa seringai yang tersunging di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"kenapa aku? Dan upil naga Taehyung! Ini namanya bukan lagi rusak tapi hancur!" Hoseok berteriak. Matanya memandang horor benda mengenaskan di depannya, kemudian tiba-tiba tertawa bahagia, nyaris tertawa seperti orang gila.

Sementara Taehyung menatap Hoseok prihatin, mengira bahwa dirinya penyebab Hoseok yang kumat. Ya, orang tidak beruang mana yang tidak syok jika dipintai pinjaman uang dengan nominal yang menyebabkan serangan jantung mendadak.

Untuk dirinya sendiri saja kurang apalagi harus membantu orang lain. Yang benar saja.

"kau menghinaku hah!? Kim Taehyung!" dan Hoseok memukulnya dengan kenalpot bengkok yang diambilnya ke arah kepala Taehyung. Tepat, mengenai ubun-ubun yang disambut erangan menyakitkan.

"ayolah hanya kau harapanku, jika aku tidak memperbaiki mobilnya aku akan terkena masalah." dengan tangan kiri mengelus kepalanya, Taehyung berjongkok tangannya yang lain meraba-raba _boddy_ mobil yang sudah tidak mulus lagi.

Sekali lagi Hoseok tertawa, "Yoongi akan menggorok lehermu."

Taehyung menengok ke belakang mulutnya menggerutu, Taehyung melempar apa saja yang ada pada area jangkauannya ke arah Hoseok. Ah, dia kalut.

"jika memang tidak mau membantu!, tutup mulutmu!"

Taehyung berteriak kemudian mengambil gambar kerusakan mobil dengan ponsel sebelum kembali berdiri dan pergi dari halaman rumah Yoongi, dengan Hoseok yang membuntutinya.

"apa pun yang ingin kau katakan sebaiknya jangan, karena aku sedang frustasi. Ah, sial! Nyawaku ada di tangan mobil itu!" Hoseok menendang tulang kering Taehyung dengan kesal membuat Taehyung terhuyung karenanya.

"kau tinggal pinjam uang pada Namjon dan bawa mobil itu ke bengkel. Selesai perkara!"

"aish! Berhenti menganiyayaku. Lagi pula Namjon hyung tidak akan memberikannya, hutangku sudah menumpuk."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya. Sudah dia duga itu alasannya, Taehyung dan dompet keringnya adalah masalah. Disaat begini, lagi-lagi Hoseok yang menjadi pusing sendiri dibuatnya.

"ck! Aku akan membantu, kau menyusahkan sekali." Hoseok menggerutu, matanya berputar malas ketika Taehyung memuji-mujinya tampan seperti malaikat. Aish... anak itu hanya memujinya jika ada maunya.

.

.

"kau apa?" Yoongi pasti salah dengar, dari semalam dia memang tidak fokus pada apa pun. Semalaman yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana caranya agar mobil kesayangannya kembali mulus tepat waktu sebelum orang tuanya yang berlibur di Daegu kembali.

Bisa habis riwayatnya jika orang tuanya tahu mobilnya hancur, terutama eomma-nya dia pasti akan memberi petuah non stop dan yang paling mengerikan dia tidak akan diberi uang saku.

"membawa mobilmu ke The Park's Workshop." Yoongi menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip, sementara Taehyung tersenyum bangga. "dengar dulu hyung, aku membawa mobilmu ke tempat itu karena mendapat tiga keuntungan." Taehyung mengangkat tiga jarinya di depan wajah Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya sangsi.

"satu. Kau bisa memperbaiki plus memodif mobilmu gratis." Taehyung melipat jari manisnya. Yoongi bersiul membuat Taehyung sekali lagi, nyengir bangga.

"kedua. Karena ini gratis aku jadi tak perlu meminjam uang pada Namjon hyung yang artinya aku bebas dari hutang." Taehyung kembali melipat jari tengahnya. Yoongi mendengus keras-keras. "ketiga?"

"ketiga? Ini yang paling luar biasa hyung." Taehyung bergumam, melipat satu jari yang tersisa penuh semangat. Sekonyong-konyong Yoongi merasa aura di sekelilingnya menjadi aura suram saat Taehyung nyengir lebar. Lebar sekali bahkan hampir dari sisi telinga satu ke telinga yang lainnya.

Sekarang dia mirip karakter antargonis dalam film Batman, yang sering Yoongi tonton dan Yoongi menyadari, ini bukan pertanda bagus.

Yoongi yakin sekali dan ternyata itu benar, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Taehyung berujar dengan ringannya,"ketiga. Aku tak perlu capek untuk mengambil mobilmu karena kau yang akan mengambilnya sendiri." dan setelah mengatakannya pada Yoongi bocah tengik itu berbalik pergi atau lebih tepatnya adalah kabur bahkan sebelum Yoongi sempat melempar sepatunya.

Yoongi mendengus, baru mengingat sebuah fakta bahwa :

Satu, The Park's Workshop adalah bengkel dimana orang nomor satu dalam daftar hitam Min Yoongi berkerja, tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin.

Kedua, setiap mobil yang sudah selesai diperbaiki dan akan diambil harus disertakan dengan SIM, BPKB, KTP dan tetek bengek lainnya dan itu harus orang yang bersangkutan sendiri yang datang, tidak bisa diwakilkan. Agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam penyerahan barang, katanya. Cih, yang benar saja.

Ketiga, karena tidak bisa di wakilkan terpaksa waktu berharganya harus terbuang percuma untuk mengambil mobilnya sendiri dan itu sungguh merepotkan. Yoongi tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan.

Keempat, dia harus bertemu Jimin.

Kelima, Yoongi harus mengantisipasi kemungkin saja akan terjadi kiamat mendadak.

Yoongi mengedikan bahu, berusaha tak peduli, jangan dipikirkan...jangan dipikirkan...jangan memikirkan cucunguk kecil itu, memikirkannya hanya akan membuatmu cepat tua Min Yoongi.

Baiklah...abaikan saja hal itu.

Menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kali, Yoongi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dia berniat menemui guru Kim diruangannya. Entah ada urusan apa guru tua itu dengannya.

Yoongi menebak mungkin ini mengenai nilai matematika-nya yang jeblog atau guru uzur itu menyurunya membawakan buku-buku, apapun itu Yoongi membencinya.

Membeci bagaimana cara guru itu mengajar muridnya, guru tua itu dengan seenak udelnya memberikan soal-soal tanpa memberitahukan bagaimana caranya, sungguh guru itu pikir otak Yoongi ini jenius?

Dan yang paling Yoongi sesalkan adalah kenapa harus dia yang menjadi ketua murid? perlu diketahui bahwa jabatan itu tidak membanggakan sama sekali justru membuat hidupnya berasa dineraka.

Bolak-balik keruang guru hanya untuk diperintah sana sini contoh kecilnya adalah membawakan buku-buku. diperintah adalah siksaan terberat dalam hidup Yoongi. Itu melelahkan.

Guru Kim adalah guru yang taat pada aturan dia tidak akan mentolerir keterlambatan dia akan marah-marah jika muridnya terlambat barang satu menit.

Yoongi hapal betul ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruangan apa yang akan diucapkannya, "kau selalu terlambat. Seharusnya sebagai ketua murid kau bisa memberikan contoh yang baik, tapi coba lihat kau bahkan datang lima menit lebih lama dari yang kuperintahkan."

'kau pikir aku alien yang bisa teleportasi' inginya Yoongi berkata seperti itu, tapi Yoongi diam saja dia tahu membalas ucapan guru itu sama saja dengan cari mati.

Kalau guru itu main tangan untuk memukul Yoongi karena ke tidak sopanannya dan Yoongi mati setelahnya sih itu tidak masalah, karena itu terdengar keren.

Tapi jika guru Kim akan berceramah panjang lebar dan Yoongi mati karena bosan itu benar benar tidak bisa dibayangkan. Masa iya seorang Min Yoongi yang swag, keren dan tampan mati hanya karena sebuah petuah? Itu konyol dan bukan gayanya.

"tolong bawa buku itu dan bagikan. Oh, dan kerjakan halaman 154 lalu kumpulkan. Aku tidak masuk kelas ada urusan." Guru Kim berujar tangannya menepuk-nepuk puluhan buku paket yang menggunung di samping mejanya, Yoongi hanya menurut membawa buku itu dan keluar dari ruangan guru Kim tanpa mengucapkan salam. Biar saja, paling Yoongi hanya akan mendapatan nilai minus.

Yoongi tidak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana Yoongi bisa membawa buku yang menggunung dan hampir menghalangi pandangannya ini selamat sampai kelas tanpa ada masalah, tapi realita tidak seindah ekspetasi.

Yoongi tersandung saat akan menaiki tangga ketiga terakhir, Yoongi sih tidak apa-apa tapi buku bukunya jatuh berceceran. Dengan gerakan malas malasan tanpa lupa mulutnya yang terus mengumpat Yoongi memungut buku-buku yang berceceran, buku terakhir jatuh di anak tangga paling bawah dan itu agak jauh dari tempat Yoongi sekarang.

Jadi dengan helaan nafas lelah Yoongi menaruh buku yang sudah terkumpul di anak tangga terakhir sebelum kembali turun tangga, tubuhnya membungkuk untuk mengambil buku yang hanya tinggal sejengkal lagi, hingga gerakannya terhenti ketika sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat menginjak bukunya.

Yoongi mendongkak, tubuhnya bereaksi begitu cepat untuk kembali berdiri tegap, matanya menatap malas pada namja pendek yang tengah berdiri di depannya sambil bersidekap dada.

"Park Jimin." Sapanya dengan suara datar menyebalkan. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan sebelah alis terangkat sebelum balas menyapa Yoongi dengan suara yang lebih menyebalkan, "Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

AN :

Em... pertama aku minta maaf untuk yang vote Jimin-nya dijadiin gs, maaf ya disini Jimin-nya namja karena berdasarkan voting kemarin lebih banyak yang milih gak ada gs-gs an jadi cerita ini akan jadi yaoi, ya...

Mungkin lain kali aku akan buat ff Yoonmin lain dengan Jimin jadi cewek...

Sebenernya untuk genre, ini bukan comedy...jadi wajarlah kalo gk lucu...maaf banget kalo cerita ini jauh dari ekspetasi kalian...cerita ini benar-benar mengecewakan... (#pundungdipojokan.)

Dan jangan tanya kenapa berakhir discane itu...aduh itu sinetron sekali... tapi apalah daya otakku mentok di situ.

Aku kecewa banget sama penulisan aku yang payah ini, aku masih perlu banyak belajar... jadi untuk para pembaca mohon sarannya ya aku menerima masukan dari kalian semua...selagi itu baik...

Sampai jumpa bulan depan ^^/

Reviews please...


	3. Hari pertama?

Pertama terimakasih banyak buat **avis alfi** yang selalu meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mereview ff-ku yang abal ini, yang selalu kasih semangat.

 **Avis alfi** ini chapter khusus untukmu :*

Maaf kalo mengecewakan.

Dan terimakasih juga buat pembaca yang lainnya, tolong baca sampai bawah ya...

.

.

.

Oke, happy reading ^-^

.

.

.

"mati hari ini kau dasar Min Yoongi sinting!"

"ya! Berhenti brengsek! Kau merusak rambutku!"

"masa bodoh!"

Min Yoongi bukanlah orang sabar dan dia bisa saja mendadak menjadi barbar ketika seseorang menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan berkata tidak sopan atau pun tindakan lain yang di nilai kurang ajar padanya, satu delikan plus desisan darinya mampu membuat orang langsung lari terkencing-kencing.

Yoongi bisa saja memberikannya pada Jimin secara cuma-cuma, tapi anehnya Yoongi entah kenapa tidak bisa mungkin karena Yoongi adalah tipe seme sejati yang akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk intuk menyakiti uke seperti Jimin. Jimin itu anak kesayangannya warga sekolah bebeda dengan Yoongi.

Semua peragai Yoongi telah melegenda, nama Min Yoongi tercetak dalam buku sejarah sekolah sebagai siswa yang tercatat memiliki skor poin pelanggaran dengan nilai tertingi selama dua tahu berturut-turut, Min Yoongi sudah menjadi langganan tetap ruang konseling, dia sering pergi kesana. Saking rutinnya Yoongi masuk ke ruang konseling untuk diadili, guru konseling-nya Choi Kyuhyun yang terkenal sebagai guru killer sekali pun dibuat tak berkutik dan nyaris bosan memberi petuah agar Yoongi cepat bertaubat dan jadi anak baik-baik.

'mau bagaimana lagi sudah bawaan lahir sifatku seperti ini dan aku tidak mau melanggar garis takdirku untuk jadi anak baik.' Adalah perkataan konyol yang diberikan Yoongi ketika Kyuhyun memintanya bertaubat. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir sewaktu Yoongi masih didalam perut ibunya, wanita cantik itu ngidam apa? Bisa-bisanya bocah pucat itu berkata seperti itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun menderitan TBC.

Yoongi sudah terlalu sering membuat ulah yang membuatnya biasa keluar masuk ruang konseling sesering keluar masuk wc, jadi bukan hal aneh ketika melihatnya berkelahi ditengah-tengah koridor. Murid yang lain pun sudah tahu itu, biasanya mereka hanya akan meliriknya kemudian berlalu acuh tak acuh bukan berkumpul seperti ini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengadili.

"ya! Berhentilah berteriak, berhenti menyiksaku mereka memperhatikan kita." Yoongi mendesis dengan nada rendah berusaha menghentikan lengan Jimin yang menjambak rambutnya dengan biadap. Tapi Jimin malah makin bringas kali ini tangannya berpindah menarik kerah seragam Yoongi hingga berantakan, Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin dengan mata melotot memperingatkan. Jengkel juga dengan kelakuan bar-barnya yang menular pada bocah pendek ini.

" Ya berhenti kubilang bocah pendek!" sungguh Yoongi terlalu kesal hingga kelepasan.

"a...ap...apa? kau bilang apa?"

"pendek." Ya, tak apa. Sudah terlanjur.

Cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Yoongi melemah, mulutnya mengap-mengap persis ikan fugu kekurangan air. Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan sorot terluka sementara tubuh Yoongi mendadak kaku dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Walau begitu, jauh didalam sana batinya mengumati diri sendiri karena mulutnya lepas kontrol hingga mengatakan kata terlarang.

"Pendek katamu?!" Jimin meraung marah secepat kilat menerjang tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi yang terlalu terkejut tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan hingga jatuh terlentang dilantai dengan Jimin yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Yoongi mengerang

"dengar ya, tuan Min Yoongi yang terhormat sekali lagi kau berkata begitu padaku akan kupastikan barang kebanggaanmu dibawah sana tinggal setengah! Aku tahu kau itu vampir berdarah dingin yang bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah membuatku babak belur. Itu tidak masalah karena aku bisa balas menjambakmu sepuasnya. Tapi jangan pernah kau menghina fisikku karena...karena kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku melakukan segala cara agar bertumbuh tinggi. Kau tidak pernah bisa menghargai hasil kerja keras orang lain ya?! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Yoongi mendengus tak peduli pada curhatan Jimin. Bocah pendek itu menatap garang dengan dada yang naik turun karena emosi.

"bersimpatilah sedikit padaku dasar brengsek! Kau menyebalkan!" Mendapati respon memuakan Yoongi, benar-benar membuat tensi darah Jimin naik. Yoongi refleks memejamkan mata ketika kepalan tangan Jimin melayang diudara, Yoongi pikir wajah tampannya akan menjadi jelek sebentar lagi.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Yoongi menghitung mundur menanti bogem yang mendarat mulus diwajahnya tapi setelah beberapa menit dia tidak merasakan apapun Yoongi memberanikan mengintip, membuka mata dengan perlahan dan terkejut mendapati diatas tubuhnya tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Dia bangkit dengan cepat, melirik kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan bocah pedek itu yang menghilang.

Yoongi menemukannya, bocah pendek itu diseret menjauh oleh temannya, memberontak dengan brutal hingga membuat temannya kalap. Park Jimin sepertinya tengah mengumpati Yoongi namun sayang Yoongi tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena jarak yang makin menjauh.

"menyebalkan." Yoongi menggerutu kesal, membenahi seragamnya yang berantakan dengan cepat.

"ya benar-benar menyebalkan melihat kau berulah lagi. Aku sampai mati kebosanan melihatmu sering muncul keruanganku." Gerakannya untuk mengambil buku terhenti, ketika suara familiar tertangkap indranya. Yoongi melirik kebelakang mendapati Choi Kyuhyun tengah bersidekap dada. Choi Kyuhyun mendekati Yoongi, menepuk bahu sang murid dan berbisik dengan suara teramat manis, "keruanganku sekarang Min Yoongi, hadiah menantimu."

Yoongi bergidik bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

"sem, kupikir Park Jimin-lah yang harus kau seret keruanganmu karena dialah tersangkanya aku hanya korban bullying."

"benarkah?" sebuah tatapan skeptis Yoongi dapati dari guru Choi, Yoongi mengerang. Tentu saja apa yang bisa dipercaya dari omongan berandal sepertinya, sekali pun itu benar Choi Kyuhyun tidak akan percaya, jadi Yoongi berbalik menatap kerumunan siswa yang tadi melihat kejadian dan menunjuk Kim Taehyung yang berada disana.

"ya! Katakan padanya bahwa kau melihatku di bully Park Jimin!"

Kumohon kau harapanku.

Kim Taehyung terlihat bingung, kakinya bergerak gelisah tapi akhirnya dia berujar dengan kelewat enggan, "maaf hyung tapi yang kulihat Jimin hanya mencoba membalas perbuatanmu, kau yang memulai, membuatnya babak belur dan kupikir Jimin tidak bersalah." Taehyung nyengir dan kabur bersamaan dengan para siswa yang membubarkan diri seakan tahu sinyal bahaya, Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya, kenapa Yoongi lupa? Tentu saja Kim Taehyung akan membela Jimin dari pada menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kekasih Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat Jimin jadi wajar saja, sebagai pacar yang pengertian Taehyung membela sahabat kekasihnya.

"Min Yoongi ke ruanganku sekarang. Hadiahmu aku tambah karena kau mencoba berbohong padaku." Choi Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya, mengisyaratkan agar Yoongi segera mengikutinya. Tapi Yoongi diam saja, dia kembali mencoba membereskan buku yang berserakan. Yoongi bukannya tidak mengerti hanya saja dia berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Yoongi kembali mengumpulkan buku dengan gerakan lambat, mencoba membuang waktu siapa tahu guru itu lupa.

"ya! Kau dengar aku Min Yoongi?! Sekarang!"

"Shit!"

"tambah lagi karena kau mengumpat!"

"arrrgghh!"

.

.

.

Pukul duabelas adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Beristirahat barang sebentar dari aktivitas melelahkan dengan duduk santai ditemani segelas jus lemon dingin juga kudapan menggiurkan. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca di Seoul benar-benar panas membuat laki-laki bermarga Park itu mampu menghabiskan satu gelas jus lemon dalam satu kali teguk dan mendesah nikmat ketika cairan itu melalui kerongkongannya.

Ya, harusnya seperti itu tapi sayangnya jus-nya terbuang sia-sia karena suara dobrakan pintu disusul seseorang yang menubruk tubuhnya mampu membuat pegangannya pada gelas cantik berkaki itu lepas. Ingin rasanya pemuda Park itu mengumpat keras-keras namun urung ketika melihat siapa gerangan orang kurang asem yang berani mengganggu waktu bersantainya.

"wahai adinda yang memiliki nasib kurang beruntung, ada apakah gerangan hingga wajahmu yang secantik rembulan menjadi seperti papan gilasan?" pemuda Park itu menangkup wajah sang adik didepannya, mulutnya mendesah khawatir penuh dramatis.

"wahai kakanda yang tampan dan berhati malaikat maukah kau membantu seseorang yang malang ini?" suara yang mengalun lembut dan manis namun penuh racun itu membuat pemuda Park itu mengerjap bodoh. Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya adiknya mau membalas kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya dengan kalimat dan suara manis yang halus, biasanya jika dia berkata seperti itu paling hanya umpatan yang didapatnya kalau tidak beruntung lemparan piring bisa saja dia dapatkan.

Pemuda Park itu yakin seratus persen, bocah dihadapannya saat ini pasti ada maunya. Yeah, tapi biarlah jarang-jarangkan adiknya mau berbicara padanya ini kesempatan emas agar mereka menjadi dekat jadi dengan penuh semangat dia bertanya apa yang bisa dia bantu, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian sang adik yang berbicara mulanya wajahnya tanpak berseri antusias namun seiring barisan kalimat-kalimat itu menuju klimaks wajahnya menjadi keruh.

"kau mau aku mati ya?" dengan kening berkerut dalam pemuda Park itu memotong pembicaraan membuat sang adik memasang wajah memelas.

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. aku jamin seratus persen dia tidak akan membunuhmu tenang saja aku di pihakmu."

"bukan itu! Jika kau merusak mobilnya siapa yang kena sembur? Itu aku. Jika mobil yang sudah diperbaiki itu dirusak lagi otomatis aku harus kembali menservisnya dua kali, mending kalau dia mau bayar, nah kalau tidak siapa yang rugi? Aku lagi. Dan kalau aku rugi aku akan kehilangan pundi-pundi dollar. Tuhan, apalah dayaku hidup tanpa dollar? Aku tidak akan bisa membeli makanan dan jika aku tidak makan aku mati. Kau mengerti? Mati. Jangan berani-benari mendekati mobil itu bahkan dalam radius satu meter, aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

"bilang saja kau tidak mau membantu."

"nah itu tahu." Pemuda Park itu nyengir lebar. Sang adik mendengus menepis tangan sang kakak yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengosoknya keras-keras, berdiri dari posisinya dan berlalu pergi tapi dilangkah kelima dia berhenti, menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum mencurigakan. "sebenarnya aku tidak meminta izinmu aku cuma memberitahu rencanaku. Dan omong-omong kali ini aku bersyukur walau tinggi dan ketampananku semuanya tersedot olehmu ketika kita masih dalam rahim, setidaknya kau hanya mengambil otak sebesar kotoran hidung." Dan bocah itu lari dengan kikikan menyeramkan meninggalkan sang kakak yang dilanda kebingungan.

"ya! Park Jimin apa maksudmu?!"

"maksudku kau bodoh hyung!"

.

.

.

Kalau bisa Min Yoongi ingin saat ini juga Park Jimin ditelan bumi, menghilang secepatnya dan tidak pernah menampakan wajah sok polos itu didepannya untuk selama-lamanya terkadang Yoongi selalu berpikir hingga rambutnya rontok mengenai kenapa Jimin tidak pernah absen meracuni hidupnya. Selalu cari perkara, bocah pendek itu sudah seperti hantu gentayangan saja.

Seperti saat ini Park Jimin benar-benar tidak membuat hari Yoongi berjalan dengan lancar, damai dan tentram. Pukul tiga seperempat Yoongi dan Hoseok pergi ke The Park's Workshop berniat mengambil mobil yang katanya sudah selesai diperbaiki, boddy mobilnya pun sudah kembali semulus pantat bayi ya berkat tangan dewa Park Chanyeol mobil itu kembali seperti semula dalam satu malam.

Ya, katanya.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya kini benar-benar jauh dari ekspetasi Yoongi alih-alih keren mobilnya terlihat seperti rongsokan dan tentu saja itu perbuatan tuyul satu itu, Park Jimin. "kau!" Yoongi menggeram menunjuk Jimin tidak sopan.

"uh hai Yoongi hyung? Apa kabar? Kupikir aku bisa membantu hyungku memperbaiki mobilmu tapi ternyata aku tidak berbakat, maaf ya." Jimin berdiri disana, wajah dan bajunya penuh dengan noda oli kakinya yang telanjang bergerak gelisah sementara tangannya saling bertautan mencengkram kunci inggris, mata sipit itu berkedip-kedip menatap dengan pandangan memohon ala anak kucing terbuang membuat Yoongi yang sudah emosi tambah emosi. Dia mengamuk hebat benar-benar akan menerjang Jimin jika saja Hoseok tidak menahannya.

"kau! Jangan pura-pura jadi sosok malaikat!"

"ya! Ya! Yoongi tenangkan dirimu!"

"tenang, tenang, aku tenang dengkulmu tahu rasa!" Yoongi nyolot membuat Hoseok meringis. Astaga dalam situasi seperti ini sempat-sempatnya Yoongi berkata seperti itu.

"benar Yoongi-ssi tenangkan dirimu, aku bisa memperbaikinya lagi!" Itu teriakan Park Chanyeol dia datang dengan terburu-buru membantu Hoseok untuk menahan tangan Yoongi yang satunya, kedatangannya membuat Jimin tersenyum senang merasa punya sekutu.

"hyung! Tolong aku." Jimin menatap Chanyeol penuh harap tapi hyungnya itu malah melotot tajam berkata dengan wajah horor dan suara berat yang menggeram, "kau! Dasar adik durhaka! Kau membuatku rugi besar pergi sana jauh-jauh dari bengkelku!" Jimin melihatnya, hyung-nya membuat gerakan pada matanya, Jimin tidak mengerti jadi dia hanya diam saja dan ketika mulut hyung-nya bergerak tanpa suara Jimin dibuat meringis, sekarang dia mengerti.

"hiks..hiks..hyung jahat sekali baikalah aku keluar."

"ya! Larilah adik tak berguna berlindunglah dibawah ketiak ibumu!" Jimin lari terbirit dengan tangisan buaya yang berlebihan dan Yoongi melihatnya mengulum tawa, membuat Yoongi sadar bahwa Jimin berusaha kabur. Yoongi memberontak, menggigit tangan Hoseok dan Chanyeol tanpa ragu membuat keduanya refleks berteriak kesakitan hingga melepaskan cengkraman pada lengan Yoongi. Yoongi berlari mengejar Jimin sampai keluar.

Jimin yang sadar Yoongi mengikutinya dibuat panik, berlari lebih kencang tanpa mempedulikan jalanan yang ternyata terjal, menukik dengan tajam membuat Jimin tidak sempat memperlambat larinya. Oh sial, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti. Rem, rem, Jimin perlu rem!

"Aaarrggh! Chanyeol hyung! Tolong aku!"

Percuma meminta tolong toh sebentar lagi Yoongi yakin Jimin akan jatuh dan entah sedang ketiban apa kali ini apa yang diinginkan Yoongi benar-benar terjadi Jimin jatuh dengan kepala yang mendarat lebih dulu bahasa kerennya *nyungseb.

Jimin meringis jatuh berguling-guling dan mendarat dengan tidak mulus membuat badannya remuk tapi masalah besarnya bukan itu, masalahnya ada pada sesuatu yang mengenai wajahnya sesuatu yang lembek seperti bubur dan berwarna kuning dengan aroma asam menyengat. Itu pup kucing. Jimin tahu itu, rasanya Jimin ingin tertawa miris hingga menangis tapi dia sebisa mungkin menahannya, Yoongi pasti akan merasa menang jika tahu dia menangis.

Mendapati Jimin yang sedari tadi menunduk tanpa bergerak seinci pun membuat Yoongi was-was dia takut temannya Park Chanyeol akan membunuhnya jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya, jadi Yoongi mendekatinya mengulurkan tangan.

"ya! bangunlah bocah cengeng!" Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin terisak tapi dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa hanya sebuah gerakan sederhana dari Jimin mampu membuat perutnya melilit. Jimin mendongkak menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa didepinisikan.

"kau pprtt.." dan untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi tertawa dengan meledak-ledak, tawanya begitu bebas tanpa beban dan untuk pertama kali itu pula Jimin melihatnya dengan terpana. Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam diam.

"oh baiklah, sorry. Cepat bangun! Tanganku pegal." Yoongi akhirnya tersadar bahwa sedari tadi Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan ganjil, berdehem canggung mengulurkan tangannya yang hanya dibalas Jimin dengan dengusan, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali membuat Yoongi menggeram sebal dan tanpa aba-aba menariknya berdiri.

Jimin terhuyung kecil, menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya membersihkan debu dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti menggerutu Yoongi diam saja, memperhatikan bagaimana pipi tembam itu mengembung lucu dan bagaimana bibir penuh yang sibuk menggerutu itu mampu mengalihkan atensinya Yoongi pikir dia harus ke dokter sepertinya dia sakit lagi.

"Jim..." Yoongi mendesah lirih, Jimin yang mendengarnya dibuat menoleh bertanya tanpa suara dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Yakin Jimin mendengarkannya Yoongi melanjutkan dengan nada ragu, "begini...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi pertama kau tahu kan aku tidak pandai berekspresi, aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata manis dan kuharap kau mengerti..." Yoongi menghela nafas matanya melirik Jimin yang kini menatapnya tak sabaran.

Jeda yang cukup panjang membuat Jimin berdiri dengan gelisah, pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana Yoongi tidak mungkin akan menembaknya kan? Karena ini terlalu cepat! Ini bukan seperti yang Jimin inginkan.

"anu apa kau tahu..."

"ya?" Jimin menjawabnya terlalu cepat membuat Yoongi menatapnya menggoda dan Jimin benar-benar malu.

Oh, aku masih kecil hyung aku harus fokus belajar dulu.

"kau tahu kan kau baru saja terjatuh tadi?" Yoongi menatap Jimin sekali lagi, Jimin mengangguk.

Apa Yoongi sedang menggombal?

"dan seharusnya kau juga sadar bahwa kau baru saja terkenan pup kucing, kau bau! Dan sekarang aku berpikir kau benar-benar mirip roti tawar gosong yang diberi topping selai pisang, kau bisa membayangkannya? Kau benar-benar menjijikan. Oh? Daya imajinasimu pasti cetek sekali hingga tidak bisa membayangkannya kalau begitu ambil ini, aku mencoba membantumu."

Sialan!

Jimin pikir Yoongi mau mengatakan apa taunya hanya itu dengan kedongkolan luar biasa Jimin menerima handphone Yoongi yang menampilkan aplikasi cermin dan setelahnya, "aaaaarrrgghh! Wajahku!" hanyalah suara nyaring Jimin yang mengisi gendang telinga Yoongi. Yoongi tidak mengeluh dia malah terlihat senang bertepuk tangan dramatis dan mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Jimin ingin menceburkannya ke laut, "woah kau luar biasa Park."

"kau mau mati?!"

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah aksi kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

AN: emm..sebenernya aku males banget mau lanjut story ini sma story yg lainnya secara reviewnya kurang memuaskan bahkan tidak sampai sepuluh, apakah ff-ku benar-benar hancur ya? sampai tidak ada yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, masukan atau apapun itu. Hei, aku orang yang akan menerima pendapat orang lain kok, nga usah ragu kalian mau bilang apa kalo kalian tahu kekurangan ff-ku di A kalian tinggal kasih tau aja aku kurang A.

Oh, yasudahlah...lupakan dulu soal itu aku mau bales reviews atu-atu ah...

 **To : kepodeeh** (yes, Jimin always uke :P abis dia kga cocok jadi seme.), **Kyunie** (wah sayang banget tapi ledek-ledekannya kyanya bntr lagi udahan? Iya dong disetiap story yg aku buat Tae itu hrus selalu keren kan Tae calonku.), **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** (wah Jimin menyebalkan kah?), **haneunseok** (eh, maaf telat ye...sepertinya perangnya belum dimulai atw gk bkl ada?), **esa** (makasih ^-^), **Hobie** (okee~), **avis alfi** ( tau nih tae, mungkin dia ketularan Namjoon. Ini udah up sesuai permintaanmu maaf klo kurang memuaskan ya...), **joah** (uuddddaaahh~~~), **Minimini YoonMin,** (ini dah up).

Dan tolong review lagi yah~~semoga silent readers bertaubat dan menampakkan wujud mereka...

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^-^/


End file.
